


Relinquishment

by GunpowderFlaw



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Just Fantasy, M/M, RPF, Romeo et Juliette cast, Sorry guys
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 07:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16300316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunpowderFlaw/pseuds/GunpowderFlaw
Summary: 一切都怪某张坐实两人关系的偷拍照片。





	Relinquishment

他们已经冷战两天了。

那是巴黎花边杂志上的一张照片。本来John只是为了用匿名的社交账号随便浏览点什么，消磨消磨时间，可是前天他无意在社交网络上撞进了一个关于自己性取向的，目前已经炸了锅的讨论博客。博客的首页粘贴着一个链接，点开后他就看到了那条位于名人明星板块头条、由于编辑仓促而没有标题的新闻。那是一张用手机对着杂志内页拍摄下来的照片，而照片的内容简直糟糕透顶——他和Nicolas在大溪地海滩躺椅上，法式热吻。从照片里可以清楚地看到Nicolas俯卧着，双臂撑在他的身体两侧，左手拇指松松搭上了他的腰。这张该死的照片过分清晰，以至于他甚至能看到自己天杀的蜷曲起来的脚趾。

而这全是Nicolas的错。

他们本来好好地摊平在躺椅上晒太阳，耳边吹过的海风裹挟着一阵阵规律的浪声，舒缓着他因为巡演而绷紧的神经。阳光刚刚好，不灼人也不阴惨，暖洋洋地铺展在他裸露的皮肤上。结果在他享受惬意阳光海滩的档口，Nicolas趁他不注意将一只爪子偷渡到了他的侧腰，还顺势挠了挠，意料之外的肢体接触让一阵电流击中他的下腹，汗毛竖起，周身的热空气迅速凉了下来，他打了个寒战，拍掉那只捣乱的手。

“这是公共场合，Nicolas。”他小声斥责。

“可是你喜欢这样。”Nicolas低头，越过墨镜的上边缘瞧他，一个蠢兮兮的笑爬上这个顶着满脑袋乱七八糟金发的家伙的嘴角。

“该死，”他用气音咒骂，伸手揽了对方的脖子，“过来。”

然后他们的姿势稀里糊涂就变成了博客上那样——现在可好，所有人都知道了。

而Nicolas好像完全没有意识到事情的严重性，John甚至还看到他给那条要命的博客点了喜欢，他妈的，更不要提Nicolas用的根本不是匿名账号。他简直不能想象，八卦杂志风口浪尖的人物不打自招，实名确认了关于自己的、算得上是本年度最劲爆的、主题是直男变弯的一条本可以随意糊弄过去的传言。

他在心里暗暗怪罪自己那越来越差的自制力，自从他和Nicolas在某次酒后滚到一起之后，它就一发不可收拾地走上了下坡路。瞧瞧你落到了什么境地，他在心里对自己说，公共海滩，和剧组里的同性法式互啃，还互相忘情地大肆动手动脚。这句子里的每个词都够他上一星期的娱乐版头条了。

但是，如果不是Nicolas那个随时随地发情的种马不分场合撩拨自己，他也不会沦落到如此地步。

他又仔细想了想，一股无名的、矛头直指没事人一样的Nicolas的怒火攥住了他，他不敢想自己回到巴黎之后将要接受的那些来自无数垃圾小报记者的盘问。他对回答私人问题从来不在行，没两个回合就得找个借口溜之大吉，于是第二天的八卦版面搞不好就会又添上那么十条八条不实言论。

而现在，整件事情的罪魁祸首正坐在客厅里看电影，怀里是一桶比他脑袋还大的爆米花。深陷的蓝眼睛直勾勾盯着屏幕，右手机械地在一条固定的圆形轨迹上来回运动，不断将那些蓬松的白色颗粒抛进嘴里。

没错，看电影。这家伙在两天没人说话的情况下，就这样没用地将大部分清醒的时间耗费在了盯着那个亮起的屏幕上。先是猫和老鼠，那些戏剧化的配乐接连不断地敲打John的耳膜，要不是两人在冷战，他绝对要把Nicolas骂个狗血淋头（然后说不定还可以来一场泄愤的性爱，他内心一个声音补充，不过这个荒谬的想法很快就被他掐灭了）。两小时后，在他以为自己终于得以享受片刻安宁的时候，一声尖锐的、几乎能够穿破耳膜的悬疑音乐从客厅里传出来，差点叫他扔掉了手里的书，“操他的，Nicolas，操你的。”他在吐息的边缘骂道。现在还不是爆发的时候，Nicolas这分明是在故意刺激他，他不能中计。

而那边，Nicolas正纳闷自己突然遭到冷落的原因，是他做错了什么吗？他知道John一向对媒体那些不实报道十分敏感，可是这次小报上的新闻并不是凭空捏造的，在他看来，这明明是一个绝妙的公开两人关系的时机，而且John也根本没有明确指示自己要将这一切烂在肚子里。指示，这个词让John他的脑海里变得活像个二战时期的军官，顶着过大的军帽，伸出一根指头，满脸通红地斥责下属。想到这里，Nicolas不由自主地笑了，不管怎么说，John还是那个John，不能因为一次小挫折就损害了两人之间的关系。于是他决定，两人的冷战要在今天结束。而自己的主动示好就是一个良好的开始。

他拎着那个还剩一半爆米花的大桶，里面的小棉花团们随着走路的颠簸欢快地互相撞击，发出一连串清脆的声响。遥远的海浪声和着他脑子里的节奏拍击着，涨，退，涨，退。一种突如其来的对生活的掌控感窜上他的脊背，让他不由得挺直了腰杆。书房里，John正捧着一本小说聚精会神地读着，眉头不自觉地皱起，微微鼓起的腮帮表明主人正在思考，并未察觉到来者。Nicolas眯起眼睛看了看书名，《快乐的死》，他眨眨眼，在舌尖翻来覆去地品味那四个字，同时试图摆脱某种莫名由这书名引起的、瞬间挤走了他好不容易拾起的自信的焦躁，好像自己变成了一个做好家务想要得到妈妈夸奖的小孩，却因为在妈妈进门的一瞬间打碎了她最喜欢的一只花瓶而收获一顿狠骂。

他后退一步，努力不要让自己受到这虚假打击的影响，不过是邀请John看电影，这没什么的，所有人都会和自己的男朋友看电影不是吗，Nicolas暗暗给自己打气，却刻意忽略了自己男朋友正在气头上的事实。现在，整个屋子里静得吓人，远方的海浪声也变得不像刚才那样有规律了，他想到了无数葬身在滔天巨浪下的海洋生命——搁浅的鲸鱼，裂开的贝壳，被浪花推上海滩、接着在烈日下变得焦黄的海草...这些画面不断在他的脑海中盘旋，直到他的思维给搅得一团糟。John均匀的呼吸声甚至盖过了那些拍击沙滩的海浪，海鸥的鸣叫听起来仿佛生命凋谢前夕的嘶吼，金子般的阳光炙烤着他的理智，那块本来明晰的地方在高温下痛苦地皱缩起来。

深吸一口气，他故意脚步沉重地踏进书房，希望以此省去自己惯常用尴尬问候获取对方注意力的举动，“想一起看电影吗？”

“嗯？”John连眼睛都没抬一下。

“看电影？”他挫败地晃了晃手中的爆米花桶，那些小球发出的响声搅动了凝固的空气，仿佛交响乐中的不和谐音符。思绪立马飘到了上次自己被John和Stephane强行架入斯特拉文斯基音乐会的时候，那些令他灵魂和肉体同步颤抖的音符直叫他连续不断地萌发出去洗手间的冲动。他立刻停了下来，寄希望于那些音符能迅速被其它噪音淹没。

“什么电影？”单人沙发上的人从嘴角里挤出这一句，目光依然定定地落在书页上。

“就是...一个喜剧。”难得积攒起来的勇气在短短两句话之间已经消耗殆尽，现在他甚至连告诉John片名的力气都被抽了去，“怎么样？”看着毫无反应的男友，他小声问，试图抓住飞速逃离的勇气的尾巴。

“我从不看喜剧。”

他张了张嘴，不敢相信自己的提议就这么给驳回了，而且更令他震惊的是，已经过了整整两天，John却还在生他的气。如此不加掩饰且毫无顾忌的拒绝让愤怒与委屈在他的心底生根发芽，在这冷漠的回绝下，他感觉自己又变成了多年前那个傻兮兮的小男孩，笨拙地模仿自己的父辈妄图得到大人的尊重，最后却没人真的把他当过一回事。

“这部虽然乍看起来有点蠢...”他有些泄气地抓了一把头发，将那些手指间纠缠的发丝揉得更糟，“但如果你能试一试，说不定就不会那么抵触这类片子了。”

一对冰冷的绿眼睛抬起来，里面还带着某种Nicolas叫不上名字的感情，哂笑？嘲讽？

“我一看就知道那不是我喜欢的电影，Nicolas，你得承认我们不一样。”黑发下的肩膀耸起，停顿两秒钟，又放松下去。两只绿色玻璃球瞥向空气中一个不存在的点，接着转回来，“不过你要是那么想让我看，那我就看呗。”

“你不要为了取悦我而去做自己不喜欢的事情。”John刚刚挑衅的腔调他可不是没听出来，可他还是不知道自己到底踩到了对方哪根过度发达的神经，这两天来，他什么都做了，先是保持距离给John充分的个人空间，又好心好意邀请对方一起看电影，这些举动暗藏的意义对方不但视而不见，甚至还要变着法地挖苦他，挖空心思要他好看。

John从鼻子里喷出一连串短促而克制的笑声，他把手里的书合上，慢悠悠地将那沓发黄的纸放上桌面，空下来的双手环抱在胸前，一副准备长期消极抵抗的样子。

“如果我说我想看呢？”声音硬邦邦冷冰冰的，John在光线照不到的地方抿起嘴唇，只有两颗陷在眼窝阴影里的眼睛射出尖锐的光芒。

“我不相信你。”他将爆米花桶砸在桌面上，也抱起双臂，同时刻意夸张地模仿对方无意识微微向后撅起的臀部，脚尖不耐烦地在地面上点来点去。他对上John快速变得难看的脸色，内心短暂地庆祝了一下胜利。

“哈，你猜怎么着，我看定了。”John越过他，想要直直冲着客厅走去。

一把抓住赤脚经过他身边的John，他恶狠狠地将对方拽到自己面前，“你他妈敢看。”John紧紧绷住自己的小臂肌肉，想要不动声色地从他的禁锢中挣脱，可他完全没有一点让步的意思，反而将身前的人越拉越近。

“刚刚是谁非要拉着我一起看电影的？”John张开他那双阴险狠毒的干涩嘴唇，像蛇吐信子一样吐出这句让Nicolas太阳穴突突直跳的恶毒攻击。他猛地调转两人位置，将John搡到墙上，揪住对方T恤的领子。

“你这两天到底怎么回事？”他鼻翼翕动，双手将那件无辜T恤的领口揉得乱七八糟，露出John光滑的前胸。而对方只是嘲笑地看着他，一言不发。“一个破新闻报道能让你魂不守舍，歇斯底里？”这是一招下流激将，他深知John最恨被人说情绪化，不过非常时期，非常手段，今天他偏要践踏John爆发的底线。

“操你，Nicolas。”果不其然，绿眼睛中冒出凶光，Nicolas的手腕被抓住了，对方圆钝的指甲扎进他手腕的皮肉里。

窗外的海浪欢腾地冲上沙滩，在贝壳尸体的尖端被撕开，发出不连贯的撞击声。Nicolas死死守住自己的阵地，尽管John不断加大手上的力度，将他的手腕变成了由一块块淤青点缀的陌生组织，他也没有松懈。直到在某个时刻，胸腔中愈发膨胀的愤怒一股脑顺着肚皮冲入股间，好像太满而溢出来似的，他猛然发力，挣脱John的钳制，顺着对方的领口撕开了那件碍事的T恤。

靠在墙上的家伙显然没料到这一手，在布料纤撕裂的声音中瞪大了眼睛，接着又为了那件刚买不久就丧命的可怜衣服对着Nicolas呲牙咧嘴。那块现在已经毫无用处的白色布料惨兮兮地在地面上皱起来，就像Nicolas泄了气的自尊。唯一的安慰就是他面前裸露出的两颗乳头正违背主人意志地在空气中对着Nicolas立起，视线下移，他看到了对方腰部被皮带勒出痕迹的一圈软肉。他吞咽一下，感到剩余的几缕愤怒正在快速变为那种使人失去理智的欲望。该死，他们太熟悉彼此的身体了，以至于每次赤诚相见都会难以和平收场。

鬼使神差地，两人不约而同开始撕扯自己身上剩余的衣服，同时某种带有敌意的情绪在空气中蔓延，感染着两人的神经，使他们如临大敌般对付起那几片遮挡住自己身体的布料。在被解放出来的一瞬间，John攀住Nicolas的脖颈，双腿略带不情愿地向上抬起，立刻被已经到位的双手接住，抬起来分开贴在金毛傻猫的髋骨两侧。他们都硬得厉害，John大腿内侧的另一个热度源让他战栗，隔靴搔痒的快感闪电一样击中他的脊梁，驱使他去索取更多。他背靠着墙，不平整的墙面硬生生擦过后背，在那里划出几道红色的印记，身前人温热干燥的手掌稳稳托住他的臀部，某个硬挺的东西在他的臀缝间滑过，留下一串粘腻的水痕在空气中缓慢变凉。

细碎的呻吟从他的唇瓣中溢出，他微微前倾，将更多重量分担到手臂上，让对方能有腾出一只手扩张的机会。一根不怎么湿滑的手指探进了他体内，痛感令他叫骂出声，那股怒火又回来了，他想到八卦新闻粉色的封面设计，气得一口咬在Nicolas的肩颈连接处，唇齿间传来对方闷哼的共振。

作为报复，那根手指毫无征兆地一捅到底，他发出一声啜泣，又在半途将这丢人的声响硬生生咽回去，脚后跟用力勾住主谋的腰，直到对方喉咙里翻滚起不适的喘息。那根要命的指头却不小心擦过一小片神经，John的呻吟陡然拔高了，屁股也开始迎合这干涩的摩擦。

“你就是故意，操！故意惹我生气是不是——”被Nicolas用身体钉在墙上的人断断续续地在喘息间挤出单词。

“我他妈根本听不懂你在说什么。”他伸入第二根指头，耳边是对方带着怒意的痛呼。这扩张远远不够，他懊恼地抽出所有手指，将它们按在John的嘴角，“舔。”

John几乎一口咬断了他的手指。他倒吸一口气，险些将John扔到地上。

“你自找的。”John笑了，狡黠地露出几颗牙齿，粉色的舌尖滑过那排白色的釉质，接着那两片颜色略浅的嘴唇分开，像准备吞咽某个比手指粗很多的家伙一样含住了他的手指，他甚至来不及为刚刚遭到的攻击感到愤怒，粘腻柔软的黏膜就裹住他的指节，舌头舔过那里还没恢复的牙齿形状凹陷，在不平整的地方停留。

Nicolas硬得发痛，这个体位让John的臀尖不断蜻蜓点水般和他的家伙接触，在他已经被渴望烧得迷糊的大脑神经上又浇了一桶汽油。喉咙底部发出猫打呼噜一样的低吼，他从对方嘴里抽出手指，而它们很快就被塞进了John的屁股里。他分开指尖，尽可能快地将John打开。脑海中突然浮现自己前几天遭到的冷落，他暗暗希望这次的扩张不要把对方伺候得太舒服。而后者只是抓着他，有些脱力地发出溺水者哽咽的喘息。没过一会，他就抽出手指，把John往上托了托，准备进入正题。

“等等！”他听见John喊道，“我觉得还——”

接着他就挺腰顶了进去，耳边全是John带着哭腔的咒骂，他低头看看夹在两人中间可怜地半软的东西，那里随着自己的每次插入颤巍巍地摇晃着。很快那些咒骂变得模糊了，拉长成为一声声变调的呻吟，那根本来晃悠悠的家伙也重新硬了起来，每当被两人的腹部挤压，它的主人都会卖力地发出哼唧声。

他抱着John后退半步，离开刚才作为支撑的墙面，John瞬间更深地沉到了他的阴茎上。有什么湿乎乎的东西落到他的肩头，书房的墙壁几乎在身上人的哭喊中跟着一同震动起来，他抱着John转身，将对方按在书桌上，那本《快乐的死》正好垫在John的后腰。姿势的改变将两人分开了，John不满地小声骂了句，开始神智不清地舔起自己的手指来。他向前半步，流利地顶进那个被玩得泛红的地方。

此时的浪声仿佛成为了他最好的伙伴，不断拍击着他仅剩的理智，鼓励他继续攻城略地，时间好像拉长了，又仿佛是给截短了，直到某个时刻他感到一阵熟悉的收缩，同时身下的人发出拔高的呻吟。他本能地抽了出来，在对方求而不得的扭动中获得了一种美妙的、不计后果的胜利。本能驱使着他把John翻过去，然后再次将自己埋入那个水光泛滥的洞中。

在某次海浪涌上陆地的同时，他在John身体里清空了自己两天的库存。那些白浊从半张开的洞里流出来，沿着股缝滴落到桌面上。而John早就不知道什么时候射到了他那本宝贝书上，纸页黏糊糊地纠结在一起，基本算得上是报废了。

他靠墙站着，像个犯了错的小孩，希望John恢复过来之后能将二人之间的矛盾一笔勾销。海洋的咸腥味洗刷着他的鼻腔，无休无止的风蹿进书房敞开的窗口，把那两片薄薄的布帘抛到空中，它们抖动着，抖动着。


End file.
